minecraftfandomcom-20200223-history
Cave
Caverns are generated structures in Minecraft. They are very commonly found cavities in the ground, which vary in size. Larger caverns can also feature tunnels that branch off, known as catacombs. These are most commonly found under mountains. Caverns form at surface level, down to the Bedrock Layer. They can also easily lead to Dungeons; no more than two Dungeons per cavern-network. Caverns can contain any type of Ore Vein, however ore is mostly found in the larger caverns. Hostile mobs often spawn in caverns, oftentimes making them a dangerous place to explore if unprepared. Cavern Types Small Caverns Small Caverns are caves usually found close to the surface. Due to their proximity to the surface, only Coal Ore and Iron Ore can be commonly found in them, while other Ore is found quite rarely. Medium Caverns Medium Caverns are usually about twice the size of small caves. They form deeper underground and usually contain more ore than their smaller counterparts. Large Caverns Large Caverns are more rare, and are found deep underground. They contain all types of Ore. They usually contain large, circular rooms, or long, wide, tunnel-like ravines. They may also intersect Abandoned Mine Shafts or other caves. They can be spread in-between multiple Biomes and contain multiple entrances. Open-top Cavern Open-top Caverns '''are thin and tall caves, with the distinguishing feature being an opening to the Overworld at the top, basically making them ravines with caves underneath. Tunnels '''Tunnels are Caverns that connect two or more entrances. They seldom contain Ore, and are many times shorter and smaller than Small Caverns. Exploration Tips *Larger caverns usually have an abundance of ore. Remember to bring the materials to build multiple pickaxes or bring more than two. *If you mined out all the ore in a catacomb, try to "cut" it off using a transparent block (such as Fences). If ambience is still heard or Mobs spawn, you may have missed a section. *Carry extra torches with you, greater than one stack. You never know how big a Cavern is. *Bring at least one bucket of water. This can make retrieving Ore (such as Diamond) over Lava much easier. *You can get lost rather easily in Caverns. Leaving markers is a good way to prevent this. *"Refining" the shape of the caves you encounter can help prevent you from getting lost, as they will look less random. *Keep your inventory for Cavern travel as minimal as possible. It will allow you to mine more resources with fewer drop-off trips. *Mobs are hazardous in Caverns, so always have a Sword ready. *To an extent, you can use Creepers in caves to help find more Ore, as their explosion may reveal a hidden pocket. *Wood is hard to come by in Caverns. Make sure to pack plenty of it before exploring. Trivia *Caves are generated after Ore. As a result, the ore pockets found in Caves may not be as big as the ones found while strip-mining. *On rare occasions, a Cavern may have two different entrances in two different biomes. *Jungle Caverns have Vines growing in them. *In Minecraft Classic, it's almost impossible to dig straight down and not find a cavern. *An exciting way to find these caves in MC Classic is to find a body of water and look for holes in a cliff etc. Explore in these and I am almost positive you are either inside an underwater cavern, or you might swim through a tunnel and surface in some sort of cavern. Excitiiing! Category:Environment Category:Gameplay Category:Overworld Category:Cave